Secrets Of The Serpents
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Chris Halliwell has been going to Hogwarts for three years. With his older brother gone and his older sister friends with the enemy, who can he turn to except the people he has trusted his whole time here...SLASH OOC !Chapter 3 now up! Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets Of The Serpents**

**By- RavenHeart101**

**Summery****- ****It all started with his mother's death and a potion...  
Christopher Halliwell had been going to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry for three years until his mother died. He continued going, but Wyatt started leaning towards the dark side.  
With his older brother gone and his older sister friends with the enemy, who can he turn to except the people he has trusted his whole time here... Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bullstrode. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**WARNING- THIS STORY IS SLASH.

* * *

**

"**The broken clock is a comfort,  
It helps me sleep tonight,  
Maybe you can't stop tomorrow,  
From stealing all my time,  
And I'm here still waiting,  
Though I still have my doubts,  
I am damaged at best,  
Like you've already figured out…"**

**Broken- Lifehouse

* * *

**

_The stair was icy, the face like a snake. His clothes were tattered and covered in dirt. The other had the face of his father and the wits of his aunts. His clothes were all black, not tattered at all, and his hair was down to his chin and blue eyes held a cold stance. "When shall we attack?" the first asked sternly._

"_When I am ready and have him on my side." The second replied lounging in his chair. _

"_No offence, sir. But why do you need him on your side?" _

_The second man laughed, "The old man has yet to realize that he is training the wrong person." _

"_Of course," said the first, "he is quite a foolish old man. Mind me ask who this person is?" _

"_Not at all," said the second, "He is my brother…" _

The last word echoed throughout his mind. If only that old man could have heard those words. If only the people of the school would have heard that conversation. Maybe none of this would have happened. But that I will never know, all I can focus on is what I am doing now and telling you where and when my life went to hell…

* * *

**SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS- SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS

* * *

**

He stood there, gazing out into the horizon, instead of looking down at the pale white face of his mother. She looked beautiful, he knew that, but still that did not mean that he cared. Still he was numb; from the day, he had watched his mother die. Still he could not muster up a single tear. Maybe it was from shock, as some said. However, he knew, he knew that it was because he wanted to show his father. He wanted to make him proud of him, for once in his life. As people left the ceremony, he had to line up with his brother and sister to their hands. To thank them for coming and he did not want to. He did not want to have to hear about how great she was. He already knew all of that.

After all of the, "your mother was a wonderful woman's" it was their turn to place the flowers on the casket. They had already closed it, and he tried not to wish that they had not. He tried not to wish for his mother's comforting arms around him. Nevertheless, he did wish, everyone did, even his father. Gently, he placed his last rose onto his mother's casket. Still he did not cry, he did not frown. His face was like stone; his eyes showed all the terror he had seen in his short life. All the things that should cause children nightmares never once haunted his dreams. He did not sleep for them.

As his hand touched the casket he jumped, pictures flashed and one voice stood out from the rest… "The old man has yet to realize that he is training the wrong person."

"Of course," said another slyly, "He is quite a foolish old man. Mind me ask who this person is?"

"Not at all," said the first, "He is my brother." He could feel the second smiling.

"Ahh, yes, young Christopher Halliwell. He will help this group. Especially after his mother is taken care of." The first sat straight up.

"If you hurt either one of them, I will personally kill you."

"No, no, no, I di-"Suddenly he was ripped out of the premonition. He opened his dulling green eyes and noticed that everyone was staring at him. Quickly he turned around and left the area. He was shaking, gasping for air. His heart was pounding against his rib cage, his eyes prickled with tears. Not for his mother, but from the harsh reality that his brother was evil, he had cheated him, he lied.

* * *

**SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS- SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS

* * *

**

Steam blew out of the ruby red train as the conductor let out the sound of the horn. He closed his eyes and pictured his family. The was he wanted it to be. He faked a smile and started walking by all of the busy and full compartments on the Hogwarts Express. "Oi! Halliwell!" A voice he recognized all to well said from behind him. _Just keep walking,_ he thought to himself, _ignore the prat and keep walking_. "Think you're too good for me huh Halliwell?"

"Fuck off Weasley." Chris muttered trying to find his group of friends.

"Watch your language Halliwell." Chris closed his eyes and sighed trying to compose himself.

"Leave him alone Potter." A matured voice said from the fourteen year olds side.

"Shove it Malfoy." Said Granger in a pissed off way.

"Come on, Dray." Chris grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him down the isle, "now where's the compartment?"

"Right here," Said a girl of fourteen with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Pansy Parkinson surly was beautiful. She smiled at them both giving each a respectful hug.

"Hey Pans." Chris and Draco each said before entering the compartment. "Hey Millie!" Chris exclaimed when he saw the red headed girl; she raised her head to show them all her watercolor blue eyes. When I say her hair is red, I mean it's red, the color red.

"Hey, Chris, Draco." She gave each a hug and looked down at her lap. Pansy entered and pecked her on the cheek.

"What's wrong darling?" She asked, darling the pet name used for each of them. Millicent looked up and gave Chris a slight smile.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Chrissie." He swallowed and looked down at his hands, how did she know about that?

"What happened to your mother?" Questioned Pansy feeling confused. He felt the back of his eyes sting.

He took a deep breath, "She's dead." He whispered.

"Oh Jesus, Chris," Draco said looking out at him with sympathetic eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Chris nodded, pursing his lips, "Yeah. Me too." He blinked, and felt Draco's arm slide around his shoulders. He pulled him onto his chest, being one of the only people to allow him to cry, soon he fell asleep, and Draco never once complained…

* * *

"_Get out of here Chris!" His mother yelled at the top of her lungs. She was trying her best to stop the spells, but they were not her kind of magic. _

"_No!" He had yelled back as a green spell went flying past his ear. Soon they had them all vanquished and Piper placed a hand on her heart. _

"_Come here, Peanut." He did, and placed his arms around his mother's form. Gently she stroked his hair. "Mommy's alright." _

_He chuckled and pulled away, soon they were both laughing and Piper turned around. Suddenly her laughter stopped, and she let out a surprised yell. Chris turned around, "MOM!" and he plunged over to her side his arm getting in the way of the sword. He caught sight of some of the words on the blade… _The Lion Always Perishes_…

* * *

_

"Chris! Chris! Wake up!" Someone was shaking him hard. He cracked open his eyes and nearly cried when he saw the sight of Draco, Pansy and Millicent. "You were having a nightmare."

"I had no idea." He said sarcastically. Pansy and Draco laughed he himself cracked a smile. The group of friends threw on their robes in a flash and Chris could not help but shivering every time he thought of those four words… _The Lion Always Perishes_…

* * *

**SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS- SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS

* * *

**

Chris spared himself a few glances over at his older sister. Melinda Halliwell had her blonde hair up in a messy bun and was seated next to Fred and George Weasley. She looked over at him and smiled, she waved lightly and he waved back, smiling too. He took his cup and drank a sip. His eyes wandered over to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Potter's girlfriend (A.K.A Ginerva Weasley). Potter and Weasley plural smirked at him and Chris glared back. He turned around and gazed at his friends.

Suddenly he felt sick. He narrowed his eyes to stop his stomach from churning that did not help. He felt light headed and oddly parched. Pansy was peering at him in concern when he gripped the table in front of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath that did not help at all. He saw the hall moving before his eyes and could not take it anymore… he collapsed.

* * *

**A: N- So there's chapter one! Did you like it? Any flames will be laughed at and please review. Muahhhhh evil cliffy! Thank you!

* * *

**


	2. Dreams?

_**Secrets Of The Serpents- Chapter 2- Dreams?**_

**By- ****RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer- ****I own nothing.**

**Summery****- It all started with his mother's death and a potion...  
Christopher Halliwell had been going to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry for three years until his mother died. He continued going, but Wyatt started leaning towards the dark side.  
With his older brother gone and his older sister friends with the enemy, who can he turn to except the people he has trusted his whole time here... Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bullstrode. **

_**WARNINGS- SLASH (THAT MEANS M/M PAIRING), SWEARING AND SLIGHT ABUSE.

* * *

**_

"_**I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a Broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on  
holding on  
holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you."**_

**Broken- Lifehouse

* * *

**

_Last Time

* * *

_

_Chris spared himself a few glances over at his older sister. Melinda Halliwell had her blonde hair up in a messy bun and was seated next to Fred and George Weasley. She looked over at him and smiled, she waved lightly and he waved back, smiling too. He took his cup and drank a sip. His eyes wandered over to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Potter's girlfriend (A.K.A Ginerva Weasley). Potter and Weasley plural smirked at him and Chris glared back. He turned around and gazed at his friends._

_Suddenly he felt sick. He narrowed his eyes to stop his stomach from churning that did not help. He felt light headed and oddly parched. Pansy was peering at him in concern when he gripped the table in front of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath that did not help at all. He saw the hall moving before his eyes and could not take it anymore… he collapsed.

* * *

_

_End Last Time

* * *

_

"_This isn't the time for nonsense, Riddle." His voice was thick with anger. "You weren't supposed to hurt anyone!"_

"_She wouldn't stop fighting my Lord, she had to be stopped." Riddle said clearly afraid of the young man before him. _

"_I'll kill you!" The young man said throwing himself off of his seat. It fell behind him in a silent clatter. "You retched fool! If he's hurt in anyway!"_

"_I promise my Lord, he hasn't been hurt." Riddle said taking a weary step back from the young man. _

"_As far as your knowledge goes." The young man muttered as he left the room; anger the only thing that was clear on his face.

* * *

_

_**SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS-SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS

* * *

**_

He could only feel the pain forming in his lower abdomen. He could not even hear the words of his concerned friends and teachers. He heard someone shout for Madam Pomfrey, he felt someone put something under his head. He heard laughter and the last thing he noticed in his unconscious mind was the feeling of a comforting hand on his forehead…

* * *

"_Hey Chris!" The boy turned around and felt his breath fail him. Paige stood before him, she was laughing freely. So freely, that she did not notice the figure behind her, or the piercing feel of the tip of the blade. What she did feel was the feeling of overwhelming fear. She felt herself fall to the ground in a quiet desperation, and she opened her mouth wide… she screamed. He glanced at the blade of the sword, and there littered in bright green writing where the words… _The Raven Always Burns_…

* * *

_

"_Hey sweetie." He heard his aunt Phoebe say as she passed by him. He himself knew what was coming before the words even met his ears. His greatest fear was becoming part of him. She walked straight into the blade. He watched as the blood fell out of her. He watched in silence as she yelled in pain for Paige, Leo, Coup, Wyatt… himself. Try as he might he could not move from the spot, which he was. He felt his eyes wander down to the blade in front of him… _The Badger Always Runs_…

* * *

_

_This time he was in a cave. He glanced around himself, looking for some sort of clue as to where he was. All he saw was bodies. Dozens of dead bodies. He felt as if he was going to be sick. "It's alright Chris." A voice whispered behind him. He turned around, surprised that he could move this time around. The blonde haired teenager had a look of sorrow in his bright blue eyes. "Everyone needs to let out some steam sometimes." Chris tilted his head to the side and stared at the familiar man in front of him. Suddenly it clicked. _

"_Wyatt?" he whispered, asking yet another simple question. The young man before him smiled. _

"_Yeah, it's me." He answered back; he threw a piece of silver down in front of him. "And this is your destiny." Chris caught his breath as he looked down at the blade lying at his feet. The blade read… _The Snake Will Always Win.

* * *

"WHAT!" Draco threw himself up out of his seat. Dumbledore stared at him behind his half moon spectacles. 

"I'm sure Harry, and Ron had no idea what that potion would do." He answered back calmly. Pansy glared openly back at the old man.

"Of course they didn't." She answered back, hate lining her every word. "Your perfect little Gryffindor Golden Boy and Boy Wonder couldn't have possibly registered the fact that the potion they just happened to slip into his drink was a poison!"

"Calm down Miss Parkinson." He said hiding his anger. "I do not favor students." He said. "And I can assure you that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley did nothing of the sort."

"Than whom do you suggest did it, _headmaster_?" Draco spit out.

"His brother or Voldemort." Dumbledore said feeling for once that he was getting somewhere.

"That's impossible, Sir." Millicent said quietly glancing up at her friends. "Wyatt would never hurt Chris. He cares about him too much."

"I'm sure he does Miss Bullstrode. But if he cared so much, than where is he?"

* * *

_**SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS-SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS

* * *

**_

He looked down at the fragile form that was his younger brother. His heart teared at the figure before him. One emerald green eye cracked open and Chris sat up in fear. Wyatt laid a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Relax Chris." He felt the green orbs of fear meet his own blue. "No ones here to hurt you." Chris felt himself collapse into his older brother's arms and he gripped his chest.

"That was so scary." Chris whispered just as the doors to the infirmary opened. There stood Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Paige Matthews, Phoebe Halliwell, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Melinda Halliwell and Severus Snape. Wyatt felt his own breath falter and he felt Chris tense as they pulled away. He did not remove his arms from Chris though.

"Mr. Halliwell." Dumbledore said, referring to both. Wyatt was the one that answered though.

"Professor." Wyatt said with a nod of his own. He turned back toward Chris. "You sure you're alright."

"As alright as I can be." Chris answered knowing Wyatt was about to leave. Wyatt nodded.

"See you later." He was soon enveloped by blue-white lights. Chris sighed and felt someone's arms surround him.

"Did he hurt you?" Asked Paige and Phoebe's attentive voice from beside him. He gave them a strange look when Melinda removed herself from her little brother.

"Why would he hurt me?"

* * *

_**SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS-SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS- SOTS

* * *

**_

"I can't believe that old hag!" Millicent exclaimed from beside Chris. They were all in the Slytherin Common Room. Chris had been released against Madam Pomfrey's own wishes on a promise of no classes for a week. Currently, Pansy was sitting on the leather couch, while Millicent sat in front of her allowing Pansy to re-create the mess of her hair. Chris on the other hand was on the floor next to Draco. He currently had his head resting on the formers shoulder. He chuckled.

"Obviously someone does." He said flipping a page in his Charms book.

"Anyway." Said Draco trying to lighten the mood, "There's going to be a tordement this year."

"Really?" Chris asked glancing up at the blonde.

"No I'm lying," Draco, said giving him a disapproving look. "Yes, really. It's called the Triwizard, only catch," everyone groaned, "you have to be seventeen in order to enter." Chris felt his eyes droop closed.

"Tough luck." He muttered right before he fell asleep the pictures of the swords engraved into his mind…

* * *

"Really though!" Pansy was half way through her rant. Chris looked down at his wristwatch, and he sighed. "I can't believe they got off with only one detention! That is so not fair!" 

"Since when was Fumble-fore fair when it comes to his Golden Trio?" Chris asked them expectantly.

"Good point." Draco said looking down at his plate. Chris placed his hand onto Draco's wrist knowing what he was feeling. Suddenly pictures flooded in front of his eyes, finally one was selected from the flow…

* * *

"Trust me." Draco smiled at him. "Nothing's going to happen." 

"You should really stop saying that."

"Why?" Draco asked giving Chris another handsome smile.

"Because, whenever someone says that-" A scream ripped through Chris' explanation. Everyone felt their eyes float down to where Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory lay. Chris felt his breath hitch and he grabbed Draco's hand. There lying dead was, Cedric, the only one not moving out of the crowd of content and curious students…

"Chris?" Draco said giving him a weary look. "What did you see?" His green eyes widened and his gaze drifted toward the Gryffindor Trio.

* * *

A: N- Ok so there's chapter two. Like it? Hate it? Well, if you hate it please don't tell me so. Flames are not appreciated, but Consructive Critisim is always appreciated. Thanks! 


	3. Father

**Secrets Of The Serpents- Chapter 3- Father**

**By- RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer- ****I own nothing.**

**Summery****- It all started with his mother's death and a potion...  
Christopher Halliwell had been going to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry for three years until his mother died. He continued going, but Wyatt started leaning towards the dark side.  
With his older brother gone and his older sister friends with the enemy, who can he turn to except the people he has trusted his whole time here... Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bullstrode. **

__

**WARNINGS- SLASH (THAT MEANS M/M PAIRING), SWEARING AND SLIGHT ABUSE. Spoilers.**

"**The broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life…"**

**Broken- Lifehouse**

* * *

Last Time:

* * *

"_Trust me." Draco smiled at him. "Nothing's going to happen." _

"_You should really stop saying that."_

"_Why?" Draco asked giving Chris another handsome smile._

"_Because, whenever someone says that-" A scream ripped through Chris' explanation. Everyone felt their eyes float down to where Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory lay. Chris felt his breath hitch and he grabbed Draco's hand. There lying dead was, Cedric, the only one not moving out of the crowd of content and curious students…_

"_Chris?" Draco said giving him a weary look. "What did you see?" His green eyes widened and his gaze drifted toward the Gryffindor Trio._

* * *

End Last Time.

* * *

"_You lied Riddle." He spoke slyly. "That's not going to help you." _

"_I-I'm sorry my lord. It will never happen again." Riddle's voice shook with pure fear. _

"_Of course it won't." The young man spoke, never rising from his seat. He waved a careless hand, the last thing that was heard from the dark and devastating room was painful screams. "Of course it won't." _

* * *

Draco followed his gaze, giving the table a confused look. His grey eyes fell back on Chris, who looked about ready to bolt. "Do you want to leave?" He asked gently. Chris nodded, his face turning slightly green. "See you, Pans." Pansy nodded, following the two with her eyes as the stood up and left the Great Hall. Pansy's eyes narrowed as her gaze fell on the Gryffindor Trio. Something was going to happen… again.

Once outside of the crowded room Draco allowed his cold grey eyes to turn concerned. He placed his hand on Chris' arm, trying to get the shorter of the two to look him in the eye. Chris shook his head shaking from head to toe. He forced his hands to stop, giving Draco's hand a reassuring squeeze. Draco opened his mouth to say something, being silences at Chris' wave of his hand. He jerked his head to a likely hiding space, both filling into the empty broom closet. "I assure you Leo; everything is being seen to train your daughter." The Headmasters voice alerted the two, each taking a step even farther into the closet.

"Thank you, Albus. I am forever in your debt." A smooth voice said. Chris recognized it at once. If there was anyone he hated more than Weasley, it was this man. He scowled, glaring at the white robe as it stopped in front to the closet. "By the way, how far are you to finding out who murdered Piper?" His heart tugged at the mention of his mother.

"I haven't had the time to ask young Mr. Halliwell what happened, but I assure you that we are trying out best." Dumbledore nodded, his purple robes becoming part of the view. Draco pursed his lips in an attempt to stop himself from sneezing. Chris gave him a warning look, shaking his head.

Leo smiled kindly. "I'm sure I can help you talk to him." Chris almost growled at the man that he was ashamed to call his father.

"I believe that will get him to open up about the incident, yes. Can you make it tonight?" Dumbledore questioned, lightly.

The Elder nodded. "Tonight sounds wonderful." Dumbledore smiled at the man. "Well than goodbye for now, Albus."

"Goodbye Leo." His father was soon developed in blue and white lights. The Headmaster turned on his toe and walked up to his office. The two tumbled out of the closet, almost falling on top of each other.

"God, I'm so sorry Chris." Draco exclaimed, looking the shorter in the eyes. Chris nodded, feeling bile rise in his throat. He felt like he needed to puke.

"Bathroom." Was all he said, before sprinting off to the closest Boy's Bathroom.

* * *

**SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-**

* * *

"I still don't understand why Dumbledore wants to see you about your mother's death." Pansy said examining her nails. She raised her brown eyes to look at the two boys. Draco shrugged, and Chris avoided her eyes by examining his Potions book. Millicent rolled her eyes before pulling down the large volume and fixing him with apprehensive eyes.

"You read way too much." She said smirking at him. Chris rolled his eyes before sighing.

"I saw it." He muttered, keeping his voice low. Honestly, it sounded more like, "Miff for it." Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm?" Draco asked not looking up from his own book. He had his feet resting in the brunettes lap.

"I saw it." Chris said louder. The reactions were… reactions, really. Pansy let out a shocked gasp, while Millicent covered her mouth with her hand. Draco lowered his book slowly, removing his feet from Chris' lap and placing a leather bookmark in between his current to pages. He calmly stood up, walked over to his trunk and placed the book inside before turning back and sitting just as calmly back on his bed. Before he turned his guarded grey, eyes back onto the saddened green ones.

"Of course you did." His voice was controlled and Chris couldn't bring himself to look him on the eye any longer. He never liked this side of Draco, the one his father had drilled into him since day one. Hide your emotions, always keep your voice controlled, never raise it and look the person you are talking to in the eye. Draco rolled his eyes, his calm exterior disappearing. "What happened?" He asked knowing that if he did not no one else would. Chris bit his lip.

"M-m-_mom_, was teaching me one- _one _of her new recipes. Um, it-it was my birthday and my aunts would be there soon." He swallowed trying to ignore the emotions. He gazed down at his clasped hands that lay in his lap. "Suddenly, they appeared out of no where, I don't know how they traveled. However, before I knew what had happened, they- they started at-_attacking_. With wizarding spells." He shook his head as his mind turned back to the memory of the fateful day…

"_Get out of here Chris!" His mother yelled at the top of her lungs. She was trying her best to stop the spells, but they were not her kind of magic. _

"_No!" He had yelled back as a green spell went flying past his ear. Soon they had them all vanquished and Piper placed a hand on her heart. _

"_Come here, Peanut." He did, and placed his arms around his mother's form. Gently she stroked his hair. "Mommy's alright." _

_He chuckled and pulled away, soon they were both laughing and Piper turned around. Suddenly her laughter stopped, and she let out a surprised yell. Chris turned around, "MOM!" and he plunged over to her side his arm getting in the way of the sword. He caught sight of some of the words on the blade… _The Lion Always Perishes_…_

"I only caught a glimpse of the blade, and what I read scared the shit outta me. The Lion Always Perishes… I called and _called_. I _screamed_ until my throat was horse, but no one came. Not dad, not Wyatt, not Melinda, not Aunt Paige… _no one_. She was laying there _dying_ and I could do _nothing_ about it. I tried to heal her, _I really did_, but-but it didn't _work_. I held her hand, as she _died_… the last thing she said was that she loves-_loved _me. She had touched my cheek and said that she would never _really_ be gone, that she was in me, that she would be watching over me _every step of the way_… I-I j-jus-just wa-_watched_ her d-d-_die_." He wiped furiously at his eyes. He could not cry, he just could not. He did though; he cried feeling someone's arms go around his shaking form. Millicent's, Pansy was stroking his hair gently her own tears falling out of the corners of her mascara eyes. Draco just sat beside him, not really knowing what to do. He placed his hand gently on top of his friends giving it a reassuring squeeze. They let him cry.

* * *

**SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS**

* * *

When did he fall asleep? He groaned and placed his arm over his face in a stupid and foolish attempt to turn out the sun (the sun was not even out by the way) and to turn off the knocking (which only made it louder). "Chris? Are you up?" Oh yeah, he recognized that voice. Pansy… one of his best friends. He moaned before swinging his legs out of bed, only succeeding in being tangled up in the sheets even more and falling out of the bed and onto the hard wooden floor.

"Ow." He moaned causing who ever was in the room with in to chuckle softly. He raised his sleep laden green eyes to two bright gray ones.

"Need help sunshine?" Draco tossed in lightly, holding out his hand for the shorter to take. Chris glared up at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him down next to him on the floor. "Eekk!" Draco yelled falling almost on top of Chris.

"Guys!" Pansy yelled becoming irritated.

"Sorry Pans." Chris said sliding out of the bed sheets and walking over to the door, swinging it open to reveal an angry Pansy Parkinson.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" She snapped stepping into the room angrily. Chris smiled slightly. Her eyes fell on Draco, who was still lying on the floor, helpless. He had his arm placed over his eyes and he was just lying there, sprawled out on the ground. Pansy looked back at Chris, her face completely serious (no pun intended). "You _killed_ him." Chris chuckled.

"You bet." He said proud of himself. Draco moved his arm sluggishly away from his eyes.

"You wish sunshine." He grumbled out angrily, hoping up off the ground flawlessly.

"Holy crap! He's ALIVE!" Pansy pounced on him, causing the tow of them to fall backwards and onto the ground again. She placed kisses on his face like a puppy would after finding his/her owner.

"Aaahhhhh!" Draco said attempting to push the girl away from him. Pansy stood up from the ground and wiped at her eyes in mock happiness.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN YOU ASS-"

"Language Miss Parkinson." A kind (although not in their minds) voice spoke up from the doorway. Dumbledore looked up from his half moon spectacles. "Mr. Halliwell, may I have a word?"

"Which word? There are _many_ words, which one do you want?" Chris asked attempting sarcastic innocence. Dumbledore smiled calmly, hiding his annoyance.

"About your mother, Christopher." Chris paled, and his gaze darkened.

"What about her? She's dead, yeah, I know."

"You were the only one to see her die-"

"And what that's a _privilege_!"

"Maybe you should go, Chris." Pansy said from his side. He nodded stiffly, glancing at Draco who had picked himself up off the floor what Dumbledore's voice entered the room. Draco nodded at him slowly keeping eyes contact the whole way. His eyes read be-careful. Chris smiled small and walked out behind the old man.

* * *

**SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS-SOTS**

* * *

"Lemon drop, Christopher?" Dumbledore asked casually. Chris knew better than to accept anything from the old man. He had too many tricks up his sleeves. He shook his head in denial. "We are waiting for someone to arrive and then we shall begin." Chris sat back in his chair stubbornly. About ten minuets later blue and white lights circled around a forming man. Chris looked straight ahead, refusing to look at the man that appeared. "Ah, Leo. I so glad you could come."

"Glad to be here Albus. Hey, buddy." Leo acknowledged. Chris kept his gaze ahead stubbornly. Leo sighed when he received no hello; he sat down in the chair next to his youngest child.

"You all know why we are here today. So Christopher why don't you start by telling us who killed your mother." Dumbledore said through the tension.

"Him." Chris jerked his head in the Elder's direction. Leo looked at him, shocked.

"I never hurt P-"

"You never helped her either. As far as I'm concerned you're the reason she's dead." Chris kept his voice controlled, speaking in a monotone and never looking at the man he used to be so excited to see. He was angry with himself by feeling the smallest spark of excitement and hope when he heard his father's orbs.

"Now, now Christopher." Dumbledore said trying to catch the fourteen-year-olds gaze. "Your father wasn't even there."

"And if he was he could have saved her."

"You could have saved her!" Leo yelled outraged.

"You could have too. If only you came when I called."

"I was in a meeting." Leo said as if that solved everything.

"Really? Yeah and I was shitting myself."

"Language Christopher." Dumbledore said looking almost as outraged as Leo.

"Language my ass."

"That's it young man! You tell me what happened now or else-" Leo yelled jumping out of his seat. Chris followed suit, finally looking at his father.

"Or else what? You'll take away my powers? Do it, it wouldn't hurt me or anything. Or will you hurt me? Make it so that I have to tell you what happened? Okay, we were attacked by his kind (he jerked his head at Dumbledore) mom couldn't defend herself. And before you go and blame it on me, I was trying my hardest, but there's only so much a third year can do. They left and mom hugged me and than she was stabbed. I got in the way and got my arm sliced. I called for you, you never came. I didn't see who killed her, deal with it." Leo's hand flew out, knocking Chris across the face. He fell down to the ground, not expecting to be hit. Dumbledore jumped out of his chair, placing his hands on his desk.

"Calm down Leo!" He yelled.

"Yeah _Leo_, calm down will ya." Chris said mocking his father. Leo turned his sharp gaze back onto him. He held out his hand, sending Chris into Dumbledore's desk. Chris crashed into the desk, _hard_. Chris was _angry_. No he was pissed, he was _beyond_ pissed. He didn't even know the extent of his power. Leo soon came to his senses.

"Oh, God. What have I done?! Chris? Buddy? Oh my- I am so, _so sorry_!" He kneeled at Chris' side, trying to look his son in the eye. Chris felt tears welling up in his eyes unexpectedly. He knew his father didn't like him, but to hit him? To send him flying across the room? That was too much.

"Just get away from me." He whispered, he knew they heard him.

"Chris-"

"NOW!" He screamed. His eyes changed color to a deep blue. A power wave enveloped the school, shaking it for almost two minuets straight. Students held onto their desks in fear, while teachers tried to calm them down. Leo was thrown across the room, as was Dumbledore. Taking one glance at the student, Leo realized what he had done. Before he had the chance to do anything Dumbledore told him to leave. The old man turned his tired gaze to the young man before him. Chris was still sitting on the ground and Dumbledore watched as his eyes slowly faded back into their normal green. He was breathing deeply and crying.

"Christopher-" The young man did not even spare him a glance as he ran out of the office.

* * *

**A: N- Wow, I really have not updated in forever! But that's what writers block does to you people. Once I started writing this chapter, I realized how much I miss this story. If only I had more reviews! I have no idea what people think of it with out reviews! So please forgive me for not updating in forever and tell me what you think of this chapter. Please, please, please! **

* * *


End file.
